


Paranada

by CleverFox101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also Warning: May be Some Mild Emotional and vocal Abuse, Breaking all the Klance Stereo Types with this, But Its not graphic I promise ~, F/M, Hidge Might be a thing in this, Klance Klance Klance, Lots of Fluffy Sheith, M/M, Maybe Shallura? Havent decided yet, Mute! Lance AU, Muted ! Klance, Platonic Sheith, The Soundless Sound, They arent Broganes :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverFox101/pseuds/CleverFox101
Summary: Keith Is a wild kid just trying to survive in this Crazy world. Then He meets a Mute Boy named Lance, and for someone who doesn't talk, he realizes he's a grest companion to have. He might Be screwed...Mute! Lance Au- In which Lance Can't talk and Keith falls in Love with the Silence





	1. Authors Note!

Autors Note: Okay Before I post this, I just want to say Im not Expert in Psychology or Selective Mutism. I am Not Mute and I dont have the Experince of someone who Does. But Im going to do my best im Making this a Meaningful and worth while Peice of Art.

I have done a bit of reasearch and talked to someone who is mute through a friend, but I in no way will claim that I know everything about People who are Mute, so rest assured Im doing my best as a writer to write something beautiful and meaningful And I hope Everyone can Enjoy this!

Our boys are going to go on adventure through the Trials and stages of love and I intend to do everything I can. So please be patient and Understanding with me.

Oh! Also, Important things in this Fic- I will have a Series of Stars that will indicate Flash Backs.

☆ ° • ° • ° ☆ • ° • ° • ☆ ° • ° • ° ☆ • ° • ° • ☆ >> Means that this is the start of a flash back

★ ° • ° • ° ★ • ° • ° • ★ ° • ° • ° ★ • ° • ° • ★ >> Means the end of a Flash Back and back to current time!

I hope you all will be able to Understand, Please Enjoy this fic!

And Also Thank you to my friends who helped make this Possible along the way, sHOUT TO NICO, KAYDEN, MATT, SPROOTLES, SAVage, ROSE, HARP, AND MATTIE!!! You HOES KNOW WHO YOU IS!!

Thank you very much you all were a big help in the first Chapter Alone! Also This Story is Dedicated To Lizzie! A mute Girl Who is sweet and Loud! She was just really amazing to chat with, even through Matt so out of everyone I hope she Enjoy's This story the most! Anyways Go on and read, and Please Once more~ Enjoy uvu


	2. Chapter One: New School, New day, More hell

☆ ° • ° • ° ☆ • ° • ° • ☆ ° • ° • ° ☆ • ° • ° • ☆

 

Soft Voices from inside the hall illuminated the Snow from outside as the children prepared for tonight's showcase. The Saint Vincent Church was holding it’s Annual Christmas Charity event, and it was bustling with many people talking and chatting amongst food and drink as they waited for the Choir to finally take center Stage and pour the christmas spirits from their hearts. In the back room a Boy was nervously staring out of the upstairs window and turning his hands into themselves as he tried to focus and remember the Lyrics of the 15 songs he was to sing tonight. But he Couldn’t. Not with this Morning’s events on his mind. He was scared, his heart had been beating right out of his chest from the words that left his mother’s mouth- What His dear loving and supportive mother had said.

 

“Lance.” The Familiar Voice that came from behind him was the Woman He Both feared and Loved the most in his life. His mother. He slowly turns from the window, watching as she approaches him with the most wonderful look of content on her face. Even now he could recall her looking so absolutely Angelic, and He would have believed it too if she called herself an Angel that Day, and every other day of the week. And Despite what she said She looked so Beautiful…”What are you doing up here? They are going to Start without you.”

  
“I was…” Lance Began looking down at his feet, having difficulty looking at her at the moment because of what she said this morning. But he found it even harder not to answer her. “ Trying to remember my Lines.” He was being half honest but he wasn’t lying either. He was trying to remember his lines but this morning left him messy, his thinking was mess, His emotions were a mess, Everything was a Mess. His blue eyes lifted from his feet as they shimmered slightly with tears in the corner of his eyes. “Did-” He pauses taking a breathe. “Did you mean what you said? About Sending him away?”   
  
His mother’s eyes widen Suddenly, the small on her face disappearing for a moment and suddenly she had no words to give. And that horrified Lance to the very end, and tears sprang from his eyes and down his cheeks. But it wouldn’t mean she wouldn’t try consol his worries and fears. “Oh Lance,” She coo’s in a motherly tone moving to his side and bending her knee so she was in front of him, and took his hands. “I know you don’t understand Why, But I assure you, he will be okay. Now why don’t you cheer up, You’re going to go out there and sing. Will you sing your Heart out for Mama?”

 

It was enough for Lance to cheer up just a bit, a smile taking form on his face, the thought of being able to sing and fill the hall with his voice bringing up his spirits for the moment. And in that moment, despite the wild emotions running through him he was excited for this. So he perked up, “Okay mama. I will.” and smiles widely, whipping his tears.

 

“Good. We’ll be in the back row on the right.” She muses idly as she fixes the large bow on his robe and flattens it down. “We’re proud of you.”  
  
The words left a pit of guilt in his stomach.

 

xxxxxxxxx

 

The noise of the world pressed against his ears outside of the curtain, and suddenly his side felt ever empty. He scratched his shoulder at the uncomfortable air at his left side, as the choir kids gathered at the back of the stage to take their places. Lance was at the front with two other boys, Boy’s he didn’t really care of knowing or befriending, but they were equally good at singing as him. So tonight the Three of them were to sing the main vocals of the opening and ending pieces, but his mind was so far from lyrics, so far from the world, so far from where he was. He didn’t seem to notice the curtains over as the lights fell inside the Church, and darkness poured into his surroundings. A Cold quietness fluttered like butterfly wings through the large room, and the only sound he could hear was the staggered breathing in the cold air. And the Lights on stage brightened, surrounding him in a luminous glow.

 

The Silence dragged on for what felt like Seconds, minutes, It was torture. He had to wait...Wait to see-

 

The children behind Lance began to hum, gradually becoming louder and louder to fill the void of sound in the room, and accompany the three solo singers in the front. It wouldn’t be enough to fill the silence in his ears, but it would be enough to provide melody to his voice. And when it was his time to sing, he took a deep breath.

 

Everything shattered.

 

★ ° • ° • ° ★ • ° • ° • ★ ° • ° • ° ★ • ° • ° • ★

 

- **_【_ ** _Live Pidgeons_ **_】_ ** Has logged in-

 

 **【** Live Pidgeons **】:**

Yo.

You didn’t meet me at school this morning

Everything okay?  

Keith? Did you forget you had school today??

 

\- **《** _Red Samurai_ **》** Has Logged in-

 

 **《** Red Samurai **》:**

Hi.

No I’m coming.

 

 **【** Live Pidgeons **】:**

You do Know it’s like Third Period right?

 

 **《** Red Samurai **》:**

Yes I’m late.

My dad Wanted to talk to me about Getting a Schedule change over breakfast.

 

 **【** Live Pidgeons **】:**

Because he Doesn’t want you to take AP Art and Orchestra classes?

But those look really good on college Transcripts

 

 **《** Red Samurai **》:**

Yeah well..You know how he is.

But I told him I would Join the Science and Math clubs at the School so he relaxed.

 

 **【** Live Pidgeons **】:**

That Shouldn’t take so Long. So why else Are you late?

 

 **《** Red Samurai **》:**

Aren’t You in class?

 

 **【** Live Pidgeons **】:**

I have a study hall this period.Don’t Dodge my Question

 

 **《** Red Samurai **》:**

…

Shiro called he wanted to talk about his plane ride.

 **【** Live Pidgeons **】:**

Knew it.

 

 **《** Red Samurai **》:**

Pidge I swear to god you better not be smiling.

 

 **【** Live Pidgeons **】:**

Rude.

I’ve been Smiling since I saw you logged in!

 

 **《** Red Samurai **》:**

Anyway I’m walking to school since my motorcycle is still out of state.

 

 **【** Live Pidgeons **】:**

What?

 

 **《** Red Samurai **》:**

Oh I didn’t Tell you?

 

 **【** Live Pidgeons **】:**

?

 

 **《** Red Samurai **》:**

Well apparently the Move it! truck got lost somewhere In the Country

So dad had to call the Move it company and find out where the fuck it went.

 

 **【** Live Pidgeons **】:**

WHAT???

 

 **《** Red Samurai **》:**

So yeah my Bike is just, Lost somewhere in the middle of the country,

And my dad works early so Im going to be walking to school till it gets here.

He’s really pissed cause he paid them a bunch of money to have

It here in like two days and it probably won’t be here till monday.

 

 **【** Live Pidgeons **】:**

That’s Rough Dude.

I was really looking forward To that Ride to school Friday.

That Offer is still on the table right?

 **《** Red Samurai **》:**

Of course.

As long as Im getting those rare photo’s of pepe the frog you promised.

 

 **【** Live Pidgeons **】:**

Of course.

But you can only have three

 

 **《** Red Samurai **》:**

Of my choice right?

 

 **【** Live Pidgeons **】:**

Yes. Except one. That one is my baby.

 

 **《** Red Samurai **》:**

Fair enough. You have like twenty photos anyway.

Im coming up to the school by the way.

 

 **【** Live Pidgeons **】:**

First thoughts?

 **《** Red Samurai **》:**

I’ve never seen a school painted such an ugly color of gray

Tbh

 

 **【** Live Pidgeons **】:**

Shit u right.

 

 **《** Red Samurai **》:**

But this office looks nice.

Im here so I’m going to log out and Head to class

 

 **【** Live Pidgeons **】:**

Text me your schedual when you get it.

 

 **《** Red Samurai **》:**

Alright, See you

Actually See you later.

 

 **【** Live Pidgeons **】:**

Its gonna Be Surreal Ain’t it. But I can’t wait

I can’t wait for you to meet all my Friends

And participate in School activties

And Have study periods together

And gossip about the same school things

And Eat lunch together

And Hang out together

And have sleep overs

 

 **《** Red Samurai **》:**

Yeah…

It sounds fun. At least I’ll know someone other than Shiro

Who won’t be so far away from me anymore.

Anyway Have to go.

 

- **《** _Red Samurai_ **》** Has Logged Out-

 

Surreal was one word for it. But a Rush was another word. Excitement was the true word for it, and he couldn’t help but smile widely as he stepped into the front office of the school and shove his phone back into his back pocket. He clutched the strap of his backpack awkwardly, biting his lower lip as he stood in the room observing the bright decor, before heading to the front desk.

 

A small thin woman with round glasses lifted her head at him and he couldn’t help but grimace at her appearance. She had white hair, Maybe Blonde? It was hard to tell since most of it was fringed, and looked like she had burnt it to death with a hair flattener. Her makeup did nothing to help the appearance, that he, Who didn’t care about looks, want to...make her do something besides let her hair just hang horridly over her shoulders all messy like that.

 

“Can I help you?” She asks after a moment of silence, and he had realized he had been awkwardly standing there staring at her for about thirty seconds.

 

“Uh…” His mouth opens dumbly and some how he feels embarrassed for doing so. “I- Hi. Im new Here. I need to get my schedule for my classes.” He says rubbing the back of his neck as he leans forwards on the table, internally screaming. _Pull yourself together Kogane._

 

“Your name?” She asks, staring at the computer screen with tired eyes as she types.

 

“Keith. Keith Kogane.” He answers.

 

He watches her stop stare up at him with a brow Raised. “What?”

 

“Kogane. K - O - G - A - N - E.” He spells it out narrowing his brows slightly as she types each letter in one by one. Her expression shifts, She pauses, Then types Again. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ She pauses again. “Is….There a Problem?”

 

“Im….Sorry but you don’t appear to be in our system Kevin.”

“Keith.” He frowns.  
  
“Keith?” She looks up at him narrowing her own eyes. “Kevin.”

 

“Keith.”

 

“There isn’t a Kevin Either.”

 

“I….What are you talking about. My name is Keith!” He says raising an arm in the air to express his frustration.

 

“Im sorry If you have a problem Im going to have to call security.” She says dumbly pointing at the phone on the front desk. “Im sorry but your child is not in the System, which means he does not go to this school.”

 

“Im...Im sorry?”  
  
“Kevin does not go to this school.”

 

Keith takes a deep breath, in, then out. “Can I please talk to the Principle or the Guidance counselor?”

 

She suddenly smiles bright and Cheery like as she stands and points. “Yes straight down the hallway to the left, and take another left. It’ll be the first door.”

 

Finally the first thing she said all five minutes of that conversation that was actually helpful. Hopefully the Counselor could get him to where he needed to go and in class before fourth period started. He followed the direction the woman told him to go which led him to a wall, but there was a door on the right, so it was better than nothing. He never judged a book by it’s cover but that woman was crazy. But despite her strange behavior, he worried about what she said, and hoped to god he wasn’t going to spend all day in the office.

  
He just needed an Easy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats not Allura By the way


End file.
